Left 4 Drama
by FarootheOwl
Summary: Short story I made for a friend about Total Drama Island and Left 4 Dead. Dark/funny. Didn't work hard on it.


It started as a simple camping game show experience, but it currently became a horrific nightmare. Only four of the twenty-two contestants, plus the two cast members, had managed to survive. Everyone else was led into a fate worse than death itself. The four campers, most popular in their appearance on _Total Drama Island_, escaped that fate and allied together to find a stash of weaponry and other supplies the chef was housing for unknown, but most likely treacherous, reasons. About half through the first season of shooting, before they filmed the planned episode _The Brunch of Digustingness_, a plague that had been spreading across North America finally made its way to Canada. It was a virus, said to be man-made, which had effects on humans similar to rabies, but far more severe. Different strains of the virus can do more than cause humans to be vicious animals, but some create special beings in the humans that grant them specific ability that the normal "Infected" do not have dubbing them "Special Infected". The virus in the end turns these humans into utter monsters, capable of nothing but destroying all other life forms around them. The virus that creates these blood thirsty beasts is known as Green Flu among those that have survived it. Survivors are normally immune to the infection or just have not come into contact with the Infected yet. Almost all of North America had been ravaged by the plague and now Canada is suffering with it. The four surviving campers were sure they were immune to the Infected, but they were unsure. They had their weapons clenched in their hands and their guards up high. The group had to travel through the forest island they were on carefully and find away to evacuate to safety.

Izzy, the one on the island who was a known psychopath, led the group. She claimed she knew her way around a situation like this. They could call this a virus, but Izzy knew that this one the long awaited Zombie Apocalypse she knew was inevitable. She said, "I knew I would be immune to the zombie virus. This is what I was born to do." The other four only looked at her like she was a mental patient, but in the current situation, they took her word for it and truly believed one as crazy as her could survive the end of the world if it included killing a thousand mindless monsters to do so. Both Katie and Harold had assault rifles while Trent and Izzy were armed with semi-automatic shotguns. All of them beared dual pistol sidearms, a few explosives along the lines of pipe bombs and Molotov Cocktails. They grabbed flash lights due to the darkness outside and they each grabbed a first-aid kit. They were set to go. They left the chef's room and made their way out to the center of the campsite. No one was around as far as they could tell so they quickly made their way into the woods where they would be found less easily. There was a second dock on the other side of the island. The plan was to make it there, and hope to find some sort of rescue. Staying at the primary dock would be too dangerous. Their fellow campers were sure to be around, and they were all probably zombified.

The group slowly made their way through the woods being cautious with every step they took. They hoped they were going the right way. If they continued straight they were sure to reach water, but they also had to find th dock, and even with the dock they needed to find rescue. That would be caused by nothing short of a miracle. "So guys, you think everyone else is... dead?" Trent asked like a whimpering school girl. "I'm not sure if the virus has killed them just yet, but they may as well be since they are all vampire demon cows." Izzy tried to explain. Trent continued whining like the little bitch he was. "Aww, is someone worried about Gwen?" Katie wrapped her arm around him. "Well, stop crying and be a man, you fag. I lost my best friend in all this." she pushed him aside. "Izzy, did you just say they were vampire cows?" Harold was thoroughly baffled. "I can't say a proper term, but it's definitely not that." Izzy gave him an evil eye, "Well what is it than?" Harold cringed, "How about 'zombie'?" Izzy sighed, "Fine! Make it boring and simple." By this time Trent was whaling like a whore's mom. "Shut the fuck up, you pussy bitch!" Izzy finally stopped his crying. "Yeah, nobody likes you anyway you guitar playing wannabe." Katie insulted. Her and Izzy began a nice session of giggling like heinous witches. "Why are you guys so cruel to Trent? Can't you see that he's lost someone important to him?" Harold was attempting sympathy. "Can't you see I don't give a fuck?" Izzy retorted, "Maybe we'll find her as a gothed up zombie. We'll give you the honors of putting her down." "That's it!" Trent pointed his gun at Izzy's head. "Hey, hey, settle down. I was just messing with you. We need everyone here to survive this." Izzy tried to reason. "Look, just shut up about Gwen, you lunatic. I'd much rather it be you than her." Trent still pointed his gun. "It's no field day being stuck with your gay ass either, you know. I lost Owen, but you don't see my suddenly converting to faggotry at a dire time." she said. "Now put your gun down so we can get out of here." Trent frowned and lowered his weapon. "Good faggot." Izzy laughed. Trent began to cry again.

Suddenly a rustling came from the bushes. Everyone immediately pointed their guns at the shrubbery and awaited the probable attack. One of their fellow campers crawled from under the plant and looked up. It was Cody, and his eyes were shining with newly revived hope. "Oh my God, you guys are alive! Now we can- " Cody was promptly interrupted by a shotgun shell to the face by Izzy which blew his head apart. The contents of his head were sprayed all over the bush like a chunky tomato soup. "Izzy, what the fuck!" Katie screamed. There was a bit of blood splattered on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry! I thought he was a zombie!" she was confused. "Izzy, you killed him! We could have had another survivor!" Harold said angrily. "I know, I know! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Be cool guys, we thought he was dead anyway." she apologized a second time. "But he wasn't dead!" Trent roared. "Well... Now he is..." Izzy chuckled. "Fuck, man. Let's go." Trent walked forward with the other three close behind.

"So, you guys think these things could be more than just zombies? I bet some of them are mutated into horrible freaks." Izzy brought up a topic on their long walk. "I don't know. I don't want to think about what kind of monsters our friends were turned into." Trent was saddened by the thought. "You really think all of us were friends? Most of us would probably never see each other again when the show ended." Katie looked around upon hearing a bird call. "Oh, c'mon. I'm sure some of us would keep in contact. It was fun... Well, until this happened." Trent responded. "Whatever." Katie rolled her eyes.

They arrived at a clearing near a cave that the group had frequently seen. "We're somewhere in the middle of the island now." Harold said. "Doesn't a sasquatch live in that cave?" Izzy asked. "Yeah, but there isn't a zombie mutation for things other than humans yet." Trent said. "Huh?" Izzy didn't understand. "What?" Trent said back as if he hadn't said anything. "Everyone shut up. Look over there." Katie pointed to the cave. Two zombies were visible standing in front of the entrance. "Finally, something to kill." Izzy grinned. "What if we know them?" Trent asked. "We probably do." Harold said. Izzy ran ahead and shot the heads on the two zombies right when they began to notice her presence. They were Ezekial and Tyler. "Wow, they were people we know." Katie gasped. "Key word is 'were'." Trent scowled. From inside the cave they began to hear the movement of a mass of organisms. "There are more zombies in there; a lot of them." Izzy listened. "It's a horde!" Harold screamed like a banshee. The horde of generic zombie people ran out of the cave after them. They chased the group for a long time until they had mowed them all down with various shots backward. Upon further inspection, there was nobody the recognized in the group of undead. "Where'd these people come from?" Katie asked. "Who knows? At least we didn't have to put more people we know out of their misery." Trent said. "Trent, why are you such a pussy? I want to put all those idiots out of their misery." Izzy laughed evilly. "You're one twisted psycho-bitch." Trent pointed a finger at Izzy. "And you're barely a man. You sure you got a cock stuffed up in those tight pants?" Izzy laughed and pointed to his genital region. "Yeah!" Katie giggled, "Harold's more man than you. If we survive, we'll probably have a three-way with him." Izzy laughed at Katie's suggestion. "Haha, yeah, but no seriously, I wouldn't fuck you, Harold. You're gay too." she made a straight face. "Yeah, I was just kidding. Don't get a hard on." Katie stopped her joking too. "You guys are some serious motherfuckers." Trent walked ahead of them. "Actually, it's Harold who fucks your mom!" Izzy called to him. Harold tried to ignore all the crude comments being made.

The group walked on for awhile until they heard a loud and pained outburst from some sort of creature. "That's not a normal zombie." Katie whispered. "It sounded like it was groaning because it was hurt." Harold mentioned. Suddenly he was hit hard like a freight train crashing into a brick wall. We was ran into a tree far behind by a big, bulky creature with one abnormally large arm and one shrunken arm. While the best bashed is brains out into the group with its enormous arm, Harold noticed it was someone he recognized. The big black women he had grown to love, LeShawna, was now a mutant with incredible strength. The other three survivors shot down LeShawna and she loosened her grip on Harold. As Harold crawled out of LeShawna's hand, he began to moan like a retarded child while he watched the tragic death of his lover. Izzy and Katie could only laugh at his drama. "What a super huge faggot!" Izzy howled. Harold contemplated putting a pistol in his mouth and pulling the trigger, but he still had a slight urge to live so he didn't follow through with it.

Once Harold was done being a baby, they continued on. With every dead camper, they felt more certain they had less to worry about, but they had to keep in mind that there were generic dead people on the island too that seemed to spawn from nowhere.

"Guys, I think we're almost to the water!" Trent said. "At least we didn't run into much just yet." Harold said. "Harold likes penises in his mouth." Izzy changed the topic. The group stopped momentarily. "Can't you say anything useful?" Trent asked. "No..." Izzy hung her head. They continued on.

After the death of a good number of new zombies, the group reached the shore where some more undead waited for them. Once the Infected were clear the found their way to the dock. It was a small dock, similar to the one in the front of the island with a wooden boardwalk. "We made it guys!" Trent said. "Not yet. How are we supposed to get off the island?" Katie said. "Guys, look! A radio is on that stool near the boardwalk!" Harold pointed out. "It must be to communicate with the outside world in case the zombie apocalypse arrives." Izzy smiled and grabbed the small radio. "I don't think it's specifically for that..." Harold said. "It may as well be seeing as that's what actually happened." Trent said. Izzy began playing with the controls on the radio. "Shit, it's out of batteries." Izzy shook the radio in her hand. "Seriously? Where are we going to find batteries?" Katie asked. Harold looked at his pocket and pulled out his flashlight. "There are two batteries in here." he said taking them out. Izzy took the batteries and put them in the back of the radio. With a loud buzzing sound the radio turned on. "Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" Izzy spoke into the radio. "Hello? Are you survivors?" someone responded on the other side of the radio. "No, we're just talking zombies. Of course we're survivors! Get us off this island!" Izzy screamed with sarcasm. "Hold on we're pinning down your location, survivors. It'll take us a little while to get there, so just hold on until then." the radio informed. "Okay, we'll be on one of the two docks." Izzy put the radio down. "We've got to live until rescue arrives." Trent said. "Guys, the whole island was alerted by the radio's buzzing!" Katie pointed to the trees. A large number of zombies were making their way out to them.

The group heard the roars of the beasts coming from the forest. Everything was going to be concentrated on them. "Get ready!" Harold pointed his gun and fired away at a horde. Katie was being dragged away by one that seemed to wrap its tongue around a person before Trent shot the zombie. One that pounced on Izzy and tried to rip her apart was shot by Katie. The group had to move away from the dock when a hideous female zombie spat acid on the floor. They believed it was Beth. One they were sure was Duncan had its spine bent forward and the rest of its body contorted in a weird fashion had jumped onto Trent's head and started ripped his face and humping him. Izzy shot it off.

As the group continued to waste ammunition on the endless amounts of Infected, they came across a morbidly obese one. They thought it would be Owen, but it was actually Gwen because they noticed the disgusting sack of fluid was dressed in black clothing. Trent hesitated in shooting the fat bitch, so Gwen vomited all over him. This drew out more of the Infected and temporarily blinded Trent. Harold ended up shoot Gwen and she exploded violently. Stomach bile and fleshy chunks flew everywhere. Trent cried again, but the stingy bile in his eyes caused him to bleed. He basically became useless so zombies got to him and ripped him apart and ate him. The rest of the group struggled to get the zombies off him, but it was too late. He was already torn apart like sheets of bloody paper. "Fuck, we lost that faggot." Katie yelped while blowing off a few heads. "Just hold out! I think I see a boat on the horizon." Izzy assured while two zombies were shot down at once.

"What the hell is that?" Katie asked. The ground began to shake. They heard a loud roar in the distance. A huge, hulking man of muscle charged out of the woods by breaking down trees. He was so massive that he had to use his arms to walk more than his less developed legs and his lower jaw had sunken into his chest revealing his tongue. It was their big black chef on the island. He was already strong, but now he was inhuman. "Shoot it!" Katie cried. They began to shoot at the monster, but it didn't even flinch. The barrage of bullets had no visible effect on the chef and it continued to run at them. At that moment the boat to save them arrived on the dock. The driver told the three to board the vessel quickly. The chef wacked Harold with his fist and knocked him off the dock and into the water. He floated to the surface, clearly dead. All his bones were probably broken. Katie and Izzy had made it onto the boat and yelled in joy that they had lived as the boat quickly drove out into the water and away from the island. The chef threw a boulder at the boat and it cracked in half. The boat sunk while the three passengers panicked. They all drowned and everyone died. The end.


End file.
